


[podfic] Never More Beautiful

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Scene Retold, Crossdressing, F/F, Genderbending, Mutant Powers, Podfic, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Charlotte and Erika show off their abilities to Angel Salvadore, and when Erika finds out how Charlotte demonstrated hers, she's intrigued.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Never More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never More Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526751) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  

 **Warnings:** alternate universe - rule 63, alternate universe - gender changes, cross dressing, canon scene retold, gender bending

**Length:**  00:11:39   
  
**Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3  [ **right over here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_Never%20More%20Beautiful_.mp3)  (thank you,  [ ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) [ **paraka** ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
